Well drilling rigs are conventionally provided with tongs for finally tightening and initially loosening the threaded connections between adjacent pipe sections. In addition, large well drilling rigs use elongated chain sections wrapped around pipe sections to be initially threaded to adjacent pipe sections or to be unthreaded from adjacent pipe sections after having been initially loosened and these elongated chain sections are dangerous to use as well as tiring for the workman operating the chain sections. In addition, these chain sections are wrapped tightly about the pipe sections to be turned and often scar the external surfaces of those pipe sections.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of pipe section turning which may be readily engaged with a pipe section to be turned and thereafter actuated to turn the pipe section in a safe and effective manner.
Examples of previously known forms of pipe turning structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,329, 2,862,690, 3,373,638, 3,786,698, 3,799,010, and 4,212,212.